Sasuke's Gift from Hinata
by Fujiwara Hana
Summary: Sasuke yang anti sekali dengan kue manis tiba-tiba berubah menggilai kue manis hanya pada tanggal 23 Juli 2015. Keanehan apa ini? Ternyata keanehan Sasuke bersumber pada bisikan sesat Hanabi/typos/SH/fic for Sasuke's Birthday/os.


_**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Sasuke's Gift from Hinata (c) Fujiwara Hana**_

 _ **A SasuHina Fanfiction**_

 _ **Romance? Fluff?**_

23 Juli 2015. 07.00 AM.

"Berikan kuemu untukku."

Dengan tatapan horor dan suara menyeramkan, seorang bocah berambut biru dengan tergesa-gesa menyerahkan kue yang dibawanya dari rumah dengan wajah ketakutan.

"I-ini kak."

Dan setelah itu bocah tersebut lari terbirit-birit menuju rumahnya dengan berderai air mata. Dengan seringai khasnya, Sasuke memandangi kue berlapis krim putih tersebut dengan bangga dan dengan cepat menyantapnya.

Ya, menyantapnya dengan rakus bak orang kesetanan.

Helloooo. Sasuke si anti makanan manis dengan memaksa meminta kue manis dan memakannya dengan lahap? Kerasukan setan apa si Uchiha bungsu ini?

Berjalan beberapa meter Sasuke melihat dua _kunoichi_ sedang berjalan dengan membawa kue _tart_ kecil di ujung jalan. Dengan senyuman yang menyeramkan Sasuke berjalan mendekati mereka.

Dari kejauhan Ino dan Tenten agak syok melihat Sasuke berjalan mendekati mereka dengan wajah yang tak biasa.

"S-sepertinya akan ada musibah." Ino berbisik di telinga Tenten.

"K-kurasa kau benar." Tenten tak kalah heran dengan Ino.

Langkah Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan kue _tart_ yang di bawa Ino.

"Ini untukku kan?"

Dengan PD-nya Sasuke menunjuk kue dengan telunjuknya ditambah raut wajah bahagia.

Fix, Uchiha Sasuke bertingkah aneh pada tanggal ulang tahunnya yang ke- entahlah.

"Maaf Sasuke- _kun_ , meskipun sekarang kau ulang tahun bukan berarti kue ini untukmu." Ino menunjuk kuenya kemudian menunjuk Sasuke. "Ini untuk sepupu Neji, Hyuuga Akemi."

"Tapi kue ini harus untukku sekarang juga."

Sasuke sungguh pemaksa.

"Hei memangnya kau ini siapa berani memerintah?"

Dengan tidak berdosa Sasuke mengambil paksa kue itu dan langsung memakannya saat itu pula dengan rakus.

 _Sasuke sudah tidak makan berapa bulan sih?!_ Batin Ino dan Tenten _._

Suapan terakhir telah tandas di mulut Sasuke. Ia membenahi mulutnya yang belepotan krim kemudian tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih atau maaf ia melenggang pergi meninggalkan Ino dan Tenten yang terpaku.

"Ino, bagaimana kita mengatakan ini pada Hyuuga Akemi?"

Ino menggeleng lemah.

.

.

.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Empat.

Lima.

Sasuke menghitung dalam hati berapa banyak kue yang ia makan hari ini. Yah sepertinya ia terlalu kenyang untuk makan lagi. Lima adalah angka yang cukup bagi Sasuke. Ia sudah kena marah Choji ditambah tabokan dari Naruto di kepalanya karena dengan sembrono ia mengambil secara diam-diam kue Choji dan Naruto.

Ditengah perjalannya mencari mangsa alias orang yang memegang kue, tak sengaja ia melirik kedai yang penuh antrian orang. Dan salah satunya sang pengantre adalah obyek yang hari ini akan menjadi hadiahnya. Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Tak disadari Sasuke kini telah berdiri di samping Hinata yang hanya mengenakan pakaian rumah seadanya, bukan pakaian ninja ungunya.

Menoleh pelan dan mendapati Sasuke di sampingnya. "Eh Sasuke- _kun_? Sedang apa disini?"

Hinata yakin ia melihat kilat membahayakan yang menguar dari _onyx_ Sasuke.

"Menunggumu selesai."

Hinata menelengkan kepalanya bingung, seingatnya ia tidak ada janji dengan Uchiha bungsu ini. "Untuk?"

"Mampir ke rumahku."- _lebih tepatnya mampir di kamarku_.

Mencoba berpikir positif Hinata mengiyakan. Mungkin Sasuke ingin meminta tolong agar dibuatkan masakan seperti biasanya.

Setelah giliran Hinata selesai, mereka berdua berjalan menuju Kediaman Uchiha. Hinata tidak sadar bahwa disampingnya Sasuke tengah menyeringai seram dan kadang tersenyum aneh.

"Hinata, hari ini aku memakan lima kue."

Sasuke berujar bangga masih dengan seringainya yang menyeramkan. Dan Hinata tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang Sasuke katakan.

 _Omake_

"Sasuke- _nii_! Kesini!" dari kejauhan Hanabi tampak melambaikan tangannya.

"Apa?" raut Sasuke yang seram tidak menyurutkan semangat Hanabi.

"Sasuke- _nii_ besok ulang tahun kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kau tahu apa yang akan Hinata- _nee_ siapkan untuk kado ulang tahunmu?"

Sasuke menunjukkan raut tertarik. Sebenarnya sudah lama ia menyimpan rasa, memendam cinta untuk Hinata tersayang, namun sayang karena kepolosannya yang telah mengakar Hinata tak sadar akan sinyal dan kode yang Sasuke berikan untuknya.

Hanabi mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sasuke kemudian berbisik pelan.

"Tadi Hinata- _nee_ bilang kalau Sasuke mau memakan kue manis ia akan memberikan kado spesial untuk Sasuke- _nii_."

Sasuke mengangguk paham.

"Jika Sasuke- _nii_ memakan satu kue, Hinata- _nee_ akan membolehkan Sasuke- _nii_ memegang tangannya."

Jantung Sasuke _dag dig dug ser_.

"Jika dua kue, Sasuke- _nii_ boleh menggenggam jemarinya."

Jantung Sasuke seperti dicubit.

"Jika tiga kue, Sasuke- _nii_ boleh mencium keningnya dan pipinya."

Darah mengumpul di wajah Sasuke.

"Empat kue, Sasuke- _nii_ boleh mencium hidung dan kelopak matanya."

Nafas Sasuke memberat.

"Lima kue, Sasuke- _nii_ boleh mencium bibirnya yang mungil dan-"

Sasuke _nosebleed_ -

"-memakan Hinata- _nee_ sepuasnya di manapun Sasuke- _nii_ inginkan."

-dengan darah mengucur semakin lama semakin deras tak berhenti.

"Tapi ini hanya berlaku pada tanggal 23 Juli 2015, jika Sasuke tidak mau memakan kue manis, maka Sasuke- _nii_ tidak akan mendapatkan apapun dari Hinata- _nee_. Dan juga kue itu harus dari orang lain, Sasuke- _nii_ tidak boleh membelinya sendiri."

Dengan cepat dan sigap Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Belum sempat Hanabi mengucapkan _'Ganbatte Sasuke-nii!'_ , Sasuke telah menghilang dari hadapannya dan segera mencari mangsa yang membawa kue manis.

Oh Hanabi betapa jahilnya dirimu memberikan kelinci empuk untuk dimangsa serigala buas.

 **END**

 **An :** kado buat sasuke ^^ bela-belain bikin fic buat ultah bang saskey, ijin pulang kerja lebih awal sampe rumah jam 5 sore ngebut bikin fic selesai jam 5.45. solat, setelah itu langsung go publish! Sasuke kau harus berterima kasih padaku dengan cara nikahi Hinata #sodorin_Hinata

Oke sudah cuap-cuapnya saya sangat capek pulang kerja.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah review fic-fic sebelumnya, maaf belum sempat balas satu-persatu ^^

Review please?


End file.
